Come Back To Me
by K212
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Leave Me'. After all that's happened between Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena... can anything go back to normal? And is there no room for happily ever afters anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Summer's not over yet! If you forgot over the last few weeks what has been going on then I'll remind you. We are the girls and boys that people try to be, or just blatantly want. Walking around the Upper East Side like we own it, because we do.

Our main headlines revolve around a favoured trio, sorry; now newly renounced foursome.

S is back. Spotted storming out of the Palace, but remained hidden since. A few mentioned spotting her sunbathing in central park alone, but that couldn't possibly be within our It girl's style. S never did do solo.

C has certainly been busy in Boss. We hear he's found an interest in big Bass's trade. Suits are definitely a match for our bad boy gone business. But what of the girls?

As for N and B. Our resident lovers have sailed off into the sunset as any do when they reach the end of their movie. Too bad real life's happily ever after usually comes back with a bitch. Their due for their return . Let's just hope we get ourselves to the Hamptons by then.

And what about me?

Just because our golden boy has sailed off, doesn't mean I haven't had my share of fun.

You have to admit, you're all lost without me.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

AN: Been super busy, but now I think I may just be able to make about weekly updates. Hope you're all excited, the sequel begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm going to try and update weekly, however with the end of term drawing closer, so are a few deadlines.**

_The Upper East Side has its grandeur, but when it's fun in the sun you're looking for; then by all means, find your way to the Hamptons. Spending these days and nights on the beach is all but a beauty requirement, not that we need it of course; and let's not miss out on the private rendezvous... Where there's a pool, there's a party._

_XoXo_

**_GG_**

* * *

"Good morning beautiful" Nate knocked on the open door before entering the guest room where his girlfriend currently resides. "My mom asked me to come get you" He was more than happy to have her in his arms. Too bad that's all they have been doing since they arrived back. Surely having practically drunk their weight in alcohol, the sex would have become pleasurable, but it was too forced, too unemotional, too boring.

"I must say..." She smiled at their reflection. How faultless they looked in the mirror. He stared at her, waiting for the next words, and she could feel her heart skip beats at how loving he's been. "We do make a perfect picture" She finally turned to face him.

"That's because we're amazing" he took her hands and began to lead her out of the room. He was taking cautious steps backwards, before reaching the stairs, where they descended hand in hand. They were exactly who they were expected to be. Especially when she was staying at the Archibald's Hampton's house until her mother would arrive.

"Good morning Anne" Blair smiled innocently at Mrs. Archibald, having been calling her by her first name for as long as she can remember. It was just another form of denial in the Upper East Side.

"Blair, we were just discussing your stay with us" Anne replied, sitting to the left of her husband, who sat at the head of the table. Nate was to take the seat to his father's right, but not before he helped Blair into the seat next to him.

"It's been a great pleasure" Blair smiled at Anne, and took in the scent of the continental breakfast prepared for her last morning with the Archibalds.

"It's such a pity we couldn't keep you here any longer" Anne pressed on.

"If I didn't know any better Anne, I'd start to think you wished you had a girl instead" Howard joked, and Nate laughed, but Mrs. Archibald didn't find it funny.

"Well, it's nice to have a girl around" She defended, having been rather persistent about Blair being around, seeing the effect it has on her son is extraordinary to say the least. He wakes up at an appropriate hour, barely stays out late, and mostly, has not even mentioned, let alone gone out to see the awful Bass boy.

"Blair's family mom" Nate added his two cents, reaching for her hand for a reassuring squeeze.

"And as family, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like" Mr. Archibald added before putting aside the paper to begin eating.

"I appreciate that Captain, thank you" she was prim and proper all the way, and desperately needed a break. "But mother would have nothing of it when she returns today" all smiles, it was a classic picture, too bad Blair's limit has almost been reached, and it just so happens her bad girl side is dying to get out.

* * *

Back in New York

"Good morning Chuck" An attractive blonde greeted as he exited the elevator in the Bass office building.

"Hello Chuck" Another woman, brunette, with equal appeal walked past.

"I placed your coffee on your Desk Chuck" Red head

A few more good wishes from attractive women greeted him this morning, as they did every morning; that is until he reached his office. He was allocated there to help manage the entertainment sector of the enterprise, post a mere week's worth of training. What can he say, he was a quick learner.

"Mr. Bass" a male employee, sometimes to be believed as the only male employee, other than himself; found him. "I got the numbers you asked for"

"Everything should be in order to buy Victrola then" Chuck smiled at his accomplishment. He found the burlesque club to have an appeal he couldn't resist. Which he'd become quite good at, considering the number of rejections he had to give the occasionally over excited employee. But this was his chance to prove himself, and he wouldn't risk it by sleeping with anyone, not that he could perform while thinking of another brunette. "The papers are all signed?"

"Everything's accounted for Charles, your father's secretary faxed them over this morning." That actually brought an even bigger smile to his face. His father approved.

"Then I'm leaving my time at the industry with a bang"

"I must say, it's been a pleasure working with you, and I'll make sure the club gets the attention deserved" The two shook hands before the employee disappeared. Last day at work was perfect. Let his summer begin in a few hours, and after a few women he should be all set to face the wrath of Waldorf awaiting him at the Hamptons.

* * *

"Everyone's gone" Blair and Nate have found themselves alone in the Waldorfs' beach house. They were unloading her luggage earlier, and making sure that the staff finished cleaning up the place. And now they were all alone, long enough for a quick romp in the sack, and Blair felt the need to use this opportunity for the sake of whatever was left of their relationship that has been on hold for a few days now. Maybe an actual bed, that's away from his parents, would help their performance, not that she believes any of it has much to do with herself.

Nate however, didn't feel like it. For one, they've tried forcing it along as it is, and it hasn't worked. So he decided on going with the flow. "Your mom's gonna be here any minute" Too bad there's no convincing Blair, especially when she has the movie idealistic scenario pre-empted in their current predicament.

"Doesn't that excite you?" her finger drew infinite 8's on his bare chest. How she enjoyed watching him work shirtless, lifting her heavy luggage for her, and now all sweaty for her to enjoy.

"Not really" he was being very genuine. He didn't like almost getting caught by his parents the other week, what would make this any better. He couldn't even perform, let alone see if where they were going would finally lead to coming.

"We'll lock the door this time" she reasoned, biting on his ear. He gave in at that, because honestly how could he say no to possibly fucking his girlfriend and enjoying it. So he did what he knew she'd want him to. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room.

* * *

"You must be sick of this place by now... I sure as hell am" Eric moaned as his sister returned with a new book. He honestly never believed she could read this much, but with all the time she's been spending with him, he figured she was desperate for a change of topics. Especially when she chose to discuss the stories with him; they followed a similar trend of bad girl gone good, and it was getting rather pedantic.

"Of course not, I love seeing you"

"And being away from mom" knowing full well she detest going "home" to the palace instead of their penthouse.

"Well, what can I say; The Palace walls don't exactly remind me of the best of times" She didn't care to remember what happened around a month ago. She hated it even more when she would run into Chuck and he would shoot her the most annoyed glare, filled with detest that even she couldn't understand. Wasn't she always the one who found him utterly revolting? But since that whole thing with Blair...

"No word from Blair?" Eric asked, practically reading her mind.

"Not one, and it's not like Gossip Girl's been posting any dramatics other than photos of her with Nate"

"Why don't you call her?"

"I can't... after what happened with Nate and Chuck..." Serena didn't want to get into a negative mode, so instantly switched topics. "Hey, how about a walk? We can grab a drink or-"

"Actually, I already went out today..." He stopped her hopes, and his, from growing since he'd already had a morning stroll with an escort. "But milkshakes would be nice"

"I'll go grab a couple now. Vanilla?"

"Please"

* * *

"I think it's our timing" Blair reasoned.

"Not very in sync" Nate added putting on his shoes as Blair redressed. "Listen, Blair..."

"Blair!"

"Mother's here" Blair smiled and gave Nate a chaste kiss on the cheek before rushing out of her room fully dressed. It wasn't that she was excited about seeing her mother, as much as terrified of what Nate had to say. She can't believe that the few times, and they have been very few; they were able to even do it, they failed to actually enjoy sex.

"Wait" he held her hand before she rushed out the room. "We need to talk"

"I know, it's not really working, but..."

"Blair, I love you" he cut her off. "And I want it to work, but I don't think... pushing it will help" he took both her hands and squeezed them comfortingly. "I just think we should take it, slow... maybe just let it happen... go with the flow" he hoped she would understand, despite his choice of words. To his surprise she was more than understanding, and the kiss she gave him was proof enough.

"We'll take it slow" she smiled up to him completely thankful that his loving side hasn't completely abandoned him after all that terrible sex. But they will work, somehow.

* * *

"Vanilla?" the tall boy in front of her asked.

"Sorry, we only have chocolate left" the man didn't even bother waiting for a different order and turned to face the match being played on the television.

"You'd think they'd have an endless supply of ice-cream in this weather" Serena attempted to humour the boy. He was fairly cute, and familiar.

"I guess I'll just have to go to one of the many other ice-cream vendors in the city" He laughed before turning around to realize who he was speaking to. "Serena?"

"I'm sorry have we met?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Dan... Humphrey... I go to school; well I go to St. Judes" He could feel his grasp on English slip away.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere" she snapped her fingers, smiling at the taller boy. "What are you doing around here?"

"I live near here"

"In Brooklyn?" she knew that shouldn't surprise her, but it did. The guys in St. Judes didn't usually come from the other side of the bridge, or anywhere further than a few blocks from where the school stood.

"Go figure huh" he joked nervously. "How about you?" he could feel the words flowing more naturally, a little too naturally. "What brings the great Serena van der Woodsen to Brooklyn?" and loud, shit; now she's gonna think he's some weirdo.

"I'm visiting a friend" She laughed, already having accommodated herself to that response from earlier guys that have approached her.

"In Brooklyn?" It sounded like some five-year-old, but it was definitely her laugh, and it was somewhat, cute. Looks like his charms worked after all, whatever he had of them.

"This might come as a shock to most" she mockingly flicked her hair, pretending to be a snotty Upper East Side girl in all her glorified, above Brooklyn, ways... Blair "But I actually like Brooklyn"

"You do?" it was surprise

"Yes, in fact, I know of a store that sells ice-cream"

"Lead the way then"

* * *

"Blair darling, did you enjoy your trip?" Her mother, along with a herd of employees entered the house.

"I did... mother? What are these people doing here?" she looked around as racks after racks filled with clothes were being brought in.

"Oh I haven't told you. We're going to hold a shoot here over the next couple of weeks. It helps me decide on my final pieces" She explained and pulled out a few sheets of work, before looking up to watch Nate descend the steps.

"Great" she rolled her eyes. "Excuse me" she felt like spewing out breakfast, but joining Nate in bed as he lit up would he to do. Just because they weren't sleeping with each other, didn't mean she couldn't just let him hold her until she got over wanting to kill her inattentive mother.

* * *

"Postcards?" Serena looked at Dan as he flicked through a rack of them outside the corner store.

"Yeah, my mom's out of town, and I thought it might be funny to send her one"

"That's pretty sweet" She found a couple herself she thought were perfect. A black and white shot of the skyline would be perfect for classic movie obsessed Blair.

"You want to get that?" Dan asked, having noticed how intently she stared at it remembering her best friend. He didn't really bother to wait for a response as he grabbed another copy and paid at the till.

"You didn't have to" not that it cost anything, but the thought really was nice.

"Here, you can keep them both" he handed her the postcards he held.

"What about your mom?"

"I'll email her, or better yet, figure out picture messaging" he joked, he was fun, Serena had to admit she enjoyed being around someone that was almost normal. Too bad she had to get back to Eric.

"I have to go, but maybe I'll see you around?"

"I hope so" he smiled, ignoring how desperate he sounded.

She waved goodbye and walked away, back to Ostroff. Postcards in one hand, and milkshakes... shit, she forgot to buy milkshakes.

"Eric" Serena looked over to her brother in shame of having forgotten her mission.

"I see postcards" he looked at her quizzically. "You couldn't have possibly run out of money buying those" he laughed, not really caring about milkshakes.

"Actually, a boy bought them for me"

"Finally, something interesting" Eric knowing the Serena is approached daily by men, but never ones she bothers to mention, let alone forget milkshakes over.

"I do interesting things all the time"

"Like getting postcards?" he let it slide, for now. "What are you gonna do with them?"

"Well, one is for you" she lied, but hoped it would make up for forgetting the milkshake. "And if I send this in time, it should arrive later today"

"Who are you sending it to?" Eric watched her suspiciously as she pulled out a pen and began writing. She exited his room without a word. She was quick to get a stamp from the receptionist's desk, and ask them to post it for her. She returned with a smile of accomplishment and took her usual seat. "You do realize you still owe me a milkshake" he mocked.

* * *

**AN: Length wise the story per chapter is gonna be around the same. However, it may be inconsistent this time around depending on what has to happen in each chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first installment, and look forward to more. -i know i owe you guys a faster update since this one took too long, so i'll try, but no promises...**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope you guys are enjoying this still. And for those who think it's Nate and Blair… they'll never last in this story...**

* * *

Blair and Nate had spent the majority of whatever was left of the day in bed together. He was preoccupied with smoking, while she enjoyed one of her many reads. It was a rather strange mix; the boy cared too little, the girl cared too much. She used to detest his habit, found it vulgar in a ways, but grew accustomed to it over time. He learned to enjoy her company at times where it wasn't exactly pleasant; she forced him to watch her movies, or match clothes, and even listen to her complain about the other girls and Serena. She doesn't anymore, as he always points out the good in people, where she pin points the truths. It's times like these she recalls how little they have in common; when they really are, just two people who couldn't damn well enjoy sex, even when they try.

"Is your mother still expecting you at tonight's dinner" Blair put down her book, detesting the heroine for having a more than enticing sex life.  
"I'm not sure" he watched the last of his joint burn away before stubbing it out in the ashtray by the bed. "I guess"  
"you should probably start going then" she had to get ready as well, and remind her mother to not get carried away with work. The Coates Hamptons dinner was annual tradition, as the teens knew exactly when to excuse themselves to hit up the houses left empty for them to do as they pleased. Some didn't even bother attending the main party, and ditched from start to end for what's to be considered as the real main event.  
"Alright" Nate forced himself out of her bed, gave her a quick kiss before helping her up as well. He was a gentleman when high, and that's probably one of the reasons she just didn't mind him in that state. He was more romantic, and before there agreement; actually eager to get into her pants.

"Nathaniel!" Eleanor was more than happy to see the half doped up blonde descend the stairs hand-in-hand with her daughter. Blair escaped a few hours ago, finding no better comfort than being in Nate's arms, too bad he didn't comply with cuddling her. However, her mother lacked the means of caring about whether or not Blair was sleeping with Nate in her bedroom. Not that she was, but come on. "I'm so glad you two are here, where's Serena?" that just added to Blair's irritation. It didn't do wonders on Nate's hand as she dug her nails into his skin.  
"Ouh, Blair!" Nate pulled his hand away and studied the nail marks she'd left there. Another issue, Nate was too weak. Even in bed, he wouldn't let her bite him too hard or would occasionally flinch whenever she dragged her nails across his bare chest. Then again he just didn't apply the right pressure to anything really, his kisses as loving as they were, and caring, lacked heated animalistic passion. Too many flaws, so little patience to fix. Blair couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the thought. Typical.  
"Serena isn't here mother" Blair's voice was practically venomous, but ignored.

"That's a shame" she shrugged, slightly disappointed by the small detail.

"I'm sorry?" Nate was a little lost, and slow on picking up on whether Blair was irritated at him, at her mom, or the fact Serena was brought up… it was all three.

"We need two teen models for the upcoming collection, and I thought who better than the perfect Upper East Side couple" Eleanor explained, too bad the original thought wasn't linked to the picture of Blair and Nate.

"It would be glamorous" an employee Blair recognized walked up to her and Nate, picking up where her mother left off. "Eleanor Waldorf's daughter and her boyfriend as the new faces of EW designs" He was overly excited, and began to study the two where they stood. Blair smiled at the thought. She and Nate, in a fashion shoot for her mother. What a perfect way to rekindle the romance. They would be constantly changing clothes in front of each other, and by the time they finish, Nate would be dying to touch her and make love to her, and it would actually be good!

"That's pretty cool" Nate's response was a mere portion of what Blair felt like saying. However, she remained calm and collected.

"I suppose since we have no other plans this week"

"Perfect!" the employee clapped and walked the other way in search of the best outfits for the two already.

"Mother, don't forget tonight's dinner" Blair was quick to bring it up before her mother went into work mode again.

"Of course I haven't Blair. Dorota will lay out the dress I picked for you, now go start getting ready" Eleanor dismissed her daughter and was quick to finish the last of her tasks before getting ready herself.

"I'll see you tonight beautiful" Nate smiled down at Blair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered close to her for a few seconds to take in her incredible scent before finally leaving feeling rather happy for a guy who couldn't have sex with his girlfriend.

* * *

"How did mom take it?" Eric asked as Serena returned into the room.

"About missing out on the annual… not so good, but at least I got to use the, I'm not spilling about Eric line" She laughed and took her usual seat by Eric.

"I told you it would work" he laughed. He enjoyed her company, and her stories, but couldn't help feel like she's actually using him to avoid everything and everyone.

"Alright, so back to Dan"

"I think you should call him" Eric perked up at the topic. If anything, he enjoyed promoting her to actual life experiences. Not that she needed anymore, but she was young, why not.

"Don't you think that's a bit desperate?" she questioned. Her phone rang at that instant, and she smiled knowingly. Who'd have thought that the moment Serena Van der Woodsen even considers being the first to call, he would decide to steal the chance.

"It's him, isn't it?" Eric didn't even need an answer.

"Hey Dan"

"Serena" Dan was quick to close the door to his room. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, I mailed my postcard" She decided to pick up the conversation through a note so typical procedure.

"That's great, hope the recipient appreciates it" Dan listened in to her childish laugh, and allowed his thoughts to drift.

"I do too" she admitted.

…

…

…

"Dan?" That brought him back.

"Yeah hey, I was wondering… are you in Brooklyn tomorrow by any chance?" Shit, did he say that right? Why would she be in Brooklyn again? Shit he should have just asked if she was free.

"I am indeed" She perked up, smiling excitedly to Eric who watched her, all smiles.

"Great" he was honestly starting to believe he was a lucky son of a- "Wanna grab Lunch?"

"I'd love to, is 2 good for you?"

"2 is perfect. I'll text you the address"

"See you there then" she hung up first, overly excited to not ruin it by staying on the phone any longer.

* * *

Blair walked up to the large Hamptons house, following her mother and some of her more important employees. They were quickly redirected inside towards the backyard. The sun just began to set, and everything was tinted a warm shade of orange. She looked around just to catch sight of Nate wearing blue khakis and a white polo shirt. It contradicted with her more elegant pale yellow summer dress, but the event wasn't meant to be formal. Even though it never appeared at such, it was a casual get together. The teens never bothered, knowing exactly that by the end of the evening they would be far from the events class and precedence.

"There you are" Nate gave Blair a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you want me to get you anything to drink?"

"Are they serving anything strong enough to deal with my mother" Nate laughed, and shook his head at Blair's mockery of her mother, as she let out a faint giggle.

"Why does that sound familiar?" a third inputted into their conversation, and at realizing who it was, neither of the couple were laughing.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Nate was the first to ask. Not that he cared, Chuck could go fuck himself after everything.

"I was invited Nathaniel" Chuck rolled his eyes at how Nate held grudges. It didn't suit him, Blair however; her glare would be burning holes through him as they spoke. "I mostly came to apologize"

"For what exactly" Nate was about to get violent, and Blair instinctively held him back "Fucking with my girlfriend?" in more ways than one, and Blair could sense his rage build.

"Relax Nathaniel, no need to cause a scene" Chuck reasoned, noting the fear in Blair's face about the possible outcome of the conversation.

"Fuck you" Nate almost jumped him, but felt the tug Blair gave him and turned around, securing an arm around her waist. "You're not worth it, come on Blair"

"Nate…" Blair didn't exactly know what to say.

"Don't… Can we leave yet?" He pleaded, her being the only reason he was there. She nodded weakly before allowing him to walk the other way, knowing he was going to smoke up. Another reason why Blair didn't mind him smoking up, it really did calm him. Besides, the party should be far more exciting than this, since Chuck decided to crash the elegance of it all in Blair's mind.

"Blair"

"I suggest you leave Chuck, before Nate hurts you" She began to walk the other way, following Nate to the next house over, which happened to be crawling with under aged teens, committing all kinds of illegal activity.

Chuck just stood there though, hurt that his friends still hated him. His summer was perfect, but now he knew he had to fix things. "Would you like a drink sir?" one of the waiters walking around with a tray of champagne flutes offered Chuck a drink. He smirked, ignored the waiter, and walked the other way; his head already filling up with ideas to get his way.

* * *

"Blair, have you seen Nate?" the Captain, Nate's father, asked her. She had just returned from the next house over, having lost Nate in the crowd, but hoped he came back here. She made a quick look around the place, but didn't need to answer as Nate found her again; and she was more than thankful he wasn't crashed out on the lawn next door. It was becoming a really bad scene over there.

"Hey dad" he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, before giving her a big smooch on the cheek.

"Nate, perfect. I was just speaking with my colleague Mr. Sanders, and he gave me the perfect idea to take you to see Dartmouth this week"

"Can't we go later?" Nate's complaining tone was adorable, and it made Blair smile, but she knew it wasn't exactly what his father wanted to hear; nor that Nate was anywhere near sobriety.

"Don't be ridiculous" the response was stern "You want to go to Dartmouth don't you?" did it matter?

"I want to stay with Blair" to be in a fashion show together and have amazing sex. That's the thought Blair had, and she hoped he did too.

"Blair won't mind, do you?" shit, she hated being put in this spot.

"I mind!" Nate stepped in, a little high, and too courageous. He more or less shoved his dad with his words, but in all honesty he looked like he was about to break out in laughter. His father must have picked up on this because he didn't press on.

"I'll speak to you about it tomorrow" He took a few steps before nodding knowingly to Blair to make sure his son doesn't make a complete fool of himself.

"Nate, what did you smoke?" Blair whispered harshly at the blonde, walking with him out of the party. He felt rather obliged to grab a champagne flute and drink it down on the way out the back by the other, not so occupied, neighbor's pool.

"I didn't smoke" his voice turned defensive, before he began to laugh, and dropped the glass to the floor allowing it to shatter and grab the attention of the few people around them… including Chuck

"Shit Nate" She never knew Nate to take anything, other than the occasional marijuana joint; he was controlled more or less.

"What happened?" Chuck was quick to Blair's side. Nate was too out of it to even realize Chuck was the one holding his limp body up, or the fact his body went numb.

"I don't know, help me get him home"

"Come on" He took up most of Nate's weight, making sure barely any of it was on Blair as they walked around. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed his driver. He passed the phone to Blair, who gave up on carrying a now barely conscious Nate and instructed the driver to their whereabouts. In moments they were in the back of the Bass limo.

"Stay with us Nate" she gave his cheek a few slaps.

"Not so rough Blair" he started to laugh, and under any other circumstances so would Chuck, but he sufficed with giving Blair a questioningly amused look.

"Do you have anything but alcohol in your limo?" she was stern, not giving Chuck much of a chance to even comment, let alone talk to her. She was only with him to help Nate, and that's it.

"Would water do" since when did Chuck have water in his car? Since when did Chuck drink anything BUT alcohol?

"Give me that" she grabbed the bottle of Evian and poured a bit of it onto Nate's face. That startled him, before he broke out in laughs.

"Don't you just love the sea?" He asked Blair and caressed her face lovingly, before turning over to see Chuck's face. "Chuck! You're here! Where's the Xbox!" He almost got up in search of the consol.

"We need to make him throw up… Are we there yet?" Nate fell back into the long seat at the side of the limo, his head resting on Blair's lap now, as Chuck sat on the seat facing the front.

"Just about, keep him awake" Chuck looked out the window to make a quick check, and opened the door the second the car stopped. He began to help Blair maneuver Nate out of the car and into the house.

"This isn't my house. I said Home Bass"

"This is my home, it would have taken longer to get back to yours" He argued back, and got Nate through the front door with the driver now helping Chuck support Nate by his other side. They started up the stairs and soon enough reached Chuck's bathroom.

"Support him over the toilet" Chuck did as he was told, and gave the driver an instructive look to leave. Blair knelt down on Nate's other side and held his head back before shoving her finger down his throat, attempting to make him vomit. After he had began to choke a couple of times she retracted her finger in hopes it was enough. It wasn't

"Here" Chuck took control of the situation, and soon enough Nate emptied his stomach of everything he'd ingested recently. Blair turned away in disgust, determined on avoiding the memory of Nate is such a state. She'd never want him to see her vomit, or giving in to her own weaknesses.

She was tempted to leave, but by then Nate stopped and began to breathe steadily while resting his head against the toilet.

"Thanks man" he placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. Chuck couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's get you to a bed" He managed to lift Nate on his own, with Nate more or less balanced enough to move him to the next room. The blonde collapsed on the bed and was quick to sleep.

"Do you want to strip him, or shall I do the honors?" Chuck laughed at the now smiling Nate on the bed. With a plastered boyish grin, and a little drool, it would be more than funny to see Blair try to strip Nate while he sported that image.

"Fuck you Bass" Blair rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. It'd take more than that to win back Blair Waldorf. It was still a good start, and Chuck smirked knowingly.

* * *

**AN: 3 words…. CHUCK IS BACK! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this has taken a while, but due to recent due dates, traveling confusions and just generally attempting to enjoy what I can of the holiday it's been difficult to be inspire, let alone sit down and write anything. Inspiration seriously failing me :(**

* * *

"Good morning." Nate groaned, doubting anything good could come of this morning. He barely recalled the previous evening, since arriving back; but was sure he was consistently rushing to the toilet throughout the hours of the night. He looked around the sunlit room, but no one was there. He got out of the bed and walked over to the toilet. He knew the room well, recalling the summers himself and Chuck would light up, knowing how ventilated the room was.

He washed his face, studied his reflection and didn't like what he saw. He looked exhausted, and pale. He needed food. 

As if she read his mind, Blair entered the room with a tray of eggs, toast, and orange juice. She was surprised to see his bed empty, but quickly noted his return from the bathroom. 

"Good morning!" she smiled, happy to see he's well enough to get out of bed and wasn't heaving out any other intakes. He honestly gave them all a scare, Nate was not one to over dose, let alone take anything he wasn't sure of. Getting drunk wasn't his thing either, at least not alone. 

"I'm sorry about last night." He truly felt guilty, especially since he could tell she's had little to no sleep, and he was most likely the cause. 

"It's fine Nate. I have to get home, but Chuck should be able to take care of you." she gave him her best smile, despite the weariness that was finally hitting her along with relief. She needed sleep, and she planned to do so in her own bed, away from Chuck. 

"Ok, I'll call you" he smiled back, glad to know she wasn't mad at him, but equally worried she was just running low on anger energy after spending her evening with Chuck. Speaking of which, the devil himself was at the door just as Blair left. She made sure to give him a fake smile with a blatant look of disdain on her way. Chuck merely smirked, loving how he still manages to get under her skin, in a ways.

"You're up" it was a statement more than a question. Chuck entered the room, just as tired as Blair, but he had his fair share of sleep in the master bedroom. He of course had invited the brunette to join him, but she declined the offer of spending any more time with him than need be. 

"Yeah, thanks for letting me crash here." Nate motioned to the bed, not really up for saying much to Chuck. He was grateful, but it still felt strange. He still was his supposed best friend, who stole his girlfriend. But he had Blair now, and Chuck can do whatever he wants, Serena or not. It doesn't cancel out the fact Chuck admitted he loved Blair. It was a long time ago, before the summer and everything. 

"So are you planning on telling me what happened, and what you took?" Chuck wasn't going to get into a true heart to heart with Nate. They made up, and that was that. Now to fuck over the guy who gave Nate whatever he took. 

"I actually dunno what I took man," Nate rubbed his head, trying to recall the name. Along with the usual joint, champagne, beer, bong and maybe a line...

_He made his way to the neighbouring house, only to catch a glimpse of a few girls stripping naked to jump in the pool. Inadequate was barely descriptive enough, but Blair would think so; and at that point so did he. All he wanted was some more weed. He ran out, and well a few bong hits wouldn't hurt. He knew that kind of stuff wouldn't be going on outside. Nah, kids went crazy drunk, but the real shit happens behind closed doors. So in the house he went, and passed a few people who waved and smiled to him. He knew them, of course he did. They went to school together, or the same functions, whatever it was, he didn't really care about them._

_"Nate!" who he did care about was the dealer of the night. He knew exactly who to look for, and was glad he didn't have to look for long._

_"Carter, how are you man?" Nate was glad to see the older boy. He'd disappeared a while back, moving out of his parents place, ditching their high society rule, and started doing his own thing. That lead to travelling on whatever money he had until he came back to start dealing. Now he lives it up with the teens of the Upper East Side, while selling what he gets from his connections. Nate admires the guy for finally getting out of the circle, making his own decisions, without living up to any expectations. He does what he wants, when he wants, and that was fucking cool._

_ "I'm great, got a new seller tonight" He admitted pulling out a bag of Nate's usual order. Nate took out a wad of cash from his pocket and shook Carter's hand, slipping him the money, before he got up to leave._

_ "Archibald!" Carter pulled Nate down. "What's the rush? take a few shots," he motioned to the table filled with drinks. "Maybe even a sniff" Nate caught a glimpse of what some girls on the other side of the table were doing. He's used to ignoring whatever's going on around him, but this time he just smiled as the girl smiled to him, offering him a line. _

_ "It's on me," Carter patted Nate's shoulder encouragingly. He probably shouldn't have taken the offer, but he needed a high that was much stronger than the usual._

"Baizen?" Chuck was surprised to hear of the other boy. Baizen enjoyed living the life of a dealer, and was good one for the UES crowd, but enjoyed fucking people over more, and Nate should have known better than to trust the guy. 

"He's cool," Nate didn't see the truth as clearly as Chuck, but he at least knew when Chuck began to plan for revenge. "He's out of town by now anyways... I'm more worried about my dad" 

"The captain can't kill you" Chuck reminded his friend, finding the fear rather humorous. Knowing well enough not to press of the topic, he'd find Carter later, now it's probably best to make up for lost times. 

"I just wouldn't put it past him to ask any of the other ex-marines to do the honors" The two laughed as Nate began his breakfast that Blair left for him.

* * *

Blair returned to her busy house, filled with designers, photographers, interior decorators and whatever else her mother hired. She was quick to her room though. After a failed attempt at sleeping she crawled out of bed. It's been two hours, and all that she managed was over thinking, and it was driving her mad with concern. As a new plan, she changed into two piece swimsuit before sneaking out back onto the pool. She considered a swim, and after last night, she needed to cool off. She must have been swimming for hours, thinking about everything. She dunked her head under water and just swam, trying to clear her head.

"Blair!" Her mother called and she emerged from the water.

"Yes?"

"I just called the Captain about having Nate as our main model, and he said that they're leaving today?"

"What?" She pulled herself out the water, grabbed her robe and slipped it on before finding her phone.

"This is a disaster, who am I going to replace him with on such short notice?" Eleanor huffed off trying to think up names, making sure everyone in the house knew she was disappointed once again.

"Nate?"

"Blair, hey I was about to call" He sounded rather calm.

"What's going on? Is your dad taking you to Dartmouth?" She wasn't though

"Not exactly... are you busy?"

"I just got out of the pool"

"I can see that"

She turned around and saw him, in casual khakis and a worn out polo shirt. He gave her his best smile, but she saw right past it.

* * *

_"Nate is that you?" Anne Archibald was quick to the front door as it opened._

_"Hey mom, I spent the night at Chuck's" that made her cringe. His father soon followed, looking not too pleased with his son._

_"Do you know the trouble you caused me yesterday?" None, Blair and Chuck were the ones who took care of him. "The number of people who seem to find your drunk and disorderly behaviour inappropriate might be one thing, but to take drugs"_

_"Dad it's not like that" _

_"No Nathaniel, this is serious." Nate was about to interject again but his mother beat him to it._

_"Listen to your father Nate" His mother put in her two cents._

_"I always knew you enjoyed an occasional cigarette of whatever content, but it seems like you don't realize how it affects us when you do so publicly. And with what happened yesterday, I can't allow it anymore. If you can't present yourself well enough in public, then I'll just have to take you to be treated"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"We're leaving later this afternoon, and we are taking you to a center back in New York" His mother explained calmly_

_"You're having me committed?" Nate was shocked. "Over one night"_

_"This hasn't been your first time Nathaniel, and you continuously reek of marijuana" His fathered pressed on. "I thought being with Blair would change that, but I was wrong" that was just a low blow all together._

_"Nate, this is for the best" his mother defended "You know how much image matters to the family" of course he does, he's related to politicians, who probably do worse shit than him._

_"If you don't go, we'll take you by force Nathaniel, and your grandfather will be informed" of course, who would ever want to offend grandfather._

_"You two are insane!" Nate didn't even bother staying. He just walked up the stairs and slammed the door. He knew he had to, but for now he wanted to shower._

* * *

"Can we take a walk?" Nate asked; a bit embarrassed. It wasn't his first idea to come to Blair about this, but Chuck thought it was best to talk to her rather than him. He originally contemplated just pretending like he was going on the university trip, but Blair would find out. And a few other thoughts followed.

"Let me change-"

"You're fine" he said it offhandedly, but took another moment to think it through "Just lose the pink robe" He smiled. Some smiles were forced, but this was easy. He really did find the idea funny.

"I can't walk around in my swim suit" They were a little ways away from the beach.

"Fine" he had to keep in the laugh at that image as he watched her run into her house.

She returned a couple of minutes later, finding him by the pool, with his feet in the water. He got out when he saw her and offered his hand, taking in the fact she merely slipped on shorts, and a tank top. She didn't even bother drying out her hair, but he caught the scent of hair products, and sun tan lotion.

They walked for a while, hand in hand, with Nate contemplating how to break the news, and Blair with her own thoughts about them.

"You know I'm sorry about last night" he sighed

"I know" Blair nodded. A few moments of silence passed again

"My dad wants me to go to rehab" There, he said it.

Blair stopped walking. She just stopped. Her thoughts came to a halt, and every ideal she had been trying so hard to imagine they were, blurred in her mind.

"I'm going back to the city tonight, and-"

"You should go" She stopped him from explaining himself anymore. She thought it through before; Nate was a drug addicted seventeen year-old. He needed this. She wouldn't be selfish into making him stay. The more she thought about it the more it made sense.

"That's what Chuck said" He admitted as they continued walking.

"Chuck knows?"

"Yeah, he dropped me off... He actually convinced me to go" Nate admitted. Recalling the conversation, Chuck made a lot of sense. They messed about, but recently, or at least over the past year, he's become dependent on being high.

They reached their destination. Where they have both known they would end up. The docks were a long walk, but they both needed it. And when they arrived, they finally hit a mutual conclusion.

"I can't say I ever imagined us ending" Nate looked out to the sea. They climbed onto the boat they'd spent their most romantic getaway on and ended it.

"Going through rough patches here and there..." Blair continued his train of thought, taking in the same sight.

"But never ending" Nate looked down at the brunette that laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched the sun set along with whatever was left of their relationship.

"Guess life's not as predictable as the movies" She smiled up at the blonde, holding on to him as the perfect scene didn't follow the dialogue at all. Two lovers, who weren't really ever in love, watching nature's beauty taking place. She knew he cared now, and it made it a lot more painful to go through with it. She didn't want them to end, she wanted to have a happily ever after, but she knew it couldn't be with Nate.

"Guess not" He smiled, not as heartbroken as he thought he'd be; but neither was Blair, and that was comforting to know it was right. It still hurt, and he didn't want to let her go just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Can't study for stupid tests, so have been writing instead. Thank you for those who review. And thanks for those who believed me when I said Chuck and Blair are the main couple of this story.**

**

* * *

**

Summer had a few weeks left. Nate left last night, and Blair hasn't even bothered checking in on him. No, she wasn't his girl friend anymore. She said her good-byes, and now she planned on working on her tan for her mother's shoot.

So she laid on the lawn chair by the pool and studied the one or two models her mother had sent over to work along with her; ignoring the sudden feeling of loneliness that was over coming her. At least she had a good view, too bad a certain Bass decided to block it.

"Good morning Waldorf"

"Go away Chuck, Nate's-"

"Back in the city; I know" He shrugged the detail. Of course he knew, they were best friends like nothing ever happened, but she knew better. Chuck was not to be trusted, he always had an endgame, and she wouldn't fall back into that pattern again.

"What do you want then?" She pulled down her sunglasses and stared him down critically. He smirked and took a seat on the second lawn chair beside her.

"You're easily the most interesting person here" he studied the other models, male and female. They all wondered around aimlessly. "I was hoping I could join you for a swim?" he quirked his brow in amusement of the possibilities.

"You're disgusting"

"How'd you manage that?" Chuck almost laughed. He barely even had any intent on a double entendre, and yet she just went with it.

"I'm leaving" with that she grabbed her robe, pulled it on and marched back into the house. Leaving Chuck to fend for himself against the few models whom noticed his presence.

"Blair sweety" the photographer of the shoot approached her. She planned to head to her room, change, and get some shopping done... But her day would not improve. "Who is that delicious piece standing outside?"

"Is that Charles?" Her mother interrupted. The two studied him as Blair no longer existed and she hated it. He must have stood out, considering his wardrobe, amongst other things. Like how all the female models now circled him, and he maintained a cool exterior regardless when greeting each.

"He'd be perfect Eleanor!" The photographer exclaimed and turned back to Blair. "You two would look wondrous together!" they didn't even bother waiting for Blair, and hurried outside. She let out an annoyed huff before storming after them. If they think she would work with Chuck fucking Bass, they were so out of their minds.

Too late

"I'd be honoured Eleanor" Chuck gave Blair's mother his best innocent smile before turning back to Blair. "That is, if Blair wants to work with me"

"Of course she would, won't you Blair?" Eleanor gave no room for argument, despite what Blair had planned to say it was done once her mother gave her the look. "Now, you must come inside so we can have your measurements taken"

"Come now" the photographer practically shoved Chuck inwards.

"Mother, is this really such a good idea?" Blair made her attempt.

"Yes, well it's not like any of the models we have here are anywhere near your age... We need teenagers, not college graduates Blair" Blair almost laughed at that. None of those who had the time to come last minute were high school graduates, let alone college ones. But she knew how evident there age was.

She knew that if she refused to do it, any of the girls would have taken the spot to be in the photo shoot with Chuck Bass for her mother's line, and that was unacceptable. She would model for her mother, and she would be a professional. She held her head up high amongst the many that now stared at her and took her seat again to continue tanning. Shedding off the robe, she would be confident, and radiant, and most of all, the star of the shoot. Too bad she was still all alone again, especially once everyone was called back into the house and dismissed.

"Miss Blair." She looked over to one of the staff that exited at calling her name. "This came for you," they gave her a post card and left. She read it and felt her eyes sting at the emotions that were overcoming her.

I miss you

She studied the photo, suddenly missing New York, but missing her best friend even more before deciding to pull out her phone to call. Not that there was technically anything to forgive and forget about, but at that moment Blair forgave her for a few things.

* * *

"Did Dan call today?" the two blonde siblings have discussed everything else at this point. They even watched a movie on the DVD player, and order pizza. Who knew they delivered to insane asylums. However, seeing as Dan hasn't called yet; Serena doubted herself and Eric could tell she wasn't feeling as chipper.

"No" she shrugged, not planning to let it show to her little brother that it mattered. Too bad it didn't help that she did care, and was never good at keeping secrets from him when he gave her a knowing look "Do you think he'll call?"

"Serena, you have guys practically worshipping you" Eric laughed at how uncertain she's being.

"So he'll call?" she asked, happy to have heard that. Just then her phone began to ring.

"That could be him" he smiled, and she excitedly pulled it out.

"Not exactly"

She answered it.

"Hey Blair" Eric was quick to stop himself from asking, and allowed his sister to leave the room for some privacy. Making her way through the few facilities of the place.

"Serena!" Blair was happy that she answered. "How are you?" I miss you too, come save me from this hell.

"I'm good! Summer's great. How about you?" Everything was so, normal. Blair was pretty angry last she saw her, but now it felt like nothing was wrong.

"Summer's wonderful, being out at sea with Nate, and now at the Hamptons" she explained, but it died out before she went too far in detail. Everything didn't matter, and she had to get to the point, because they were Blair and Serena, best friends forever. "I got your post card"

"I was hoping you would" She thought it may have got lost in the mail, and secretly had a moment of considering it being for the best, but now she knew, she missed her best friend.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Eric, you know how the summer is in the city" she did, and hence avoids it. Too hot, and everyone, who's anyone has left town for the holidays.

"Then what do you say about coming to the Hampton's then?" She needed her, desperately. She didn't even give her a chance to reply. "The Hamptons' the place to be S" Blair exclaimed.

"I can't B, I'm stuck in the city for the summer" Serena replied on the other end, leaving a café. She didn't want to reject the offer, but couldn't exactly leave with everything going on. Eric needed her.

"Listen, just come for one weekend. Bring Eric" Blair suggested. She needed her best friend, especially when her only company was Chuck Bass.

"I'll see what I can do" Serena hung up with a newly plastered smile on her face. The sun always brightened up the worst of her days, who says it can't work wonders with Eric too.

With that in mind, she began to dial her mother's number. Lilly was already out there, she shouldn't mind the two joining them. She had the phone by her ear and looked up to notice another blonde she didn't think she would ever bump into at a place like this.

"Nate?"

Nate turned around quickly and smiled, slightly shocked, but was still happy to find a familiar place. "Serena?" he made his way to her as she hung up on whomever she was on the phone with. "What are you doing here?"

The two exchanged a long hug before separating.

"Me?" she laughed, giving him a shove of the shoulder. "Aren't you meant to be with Blair?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head contemplating how much to tell the blonde beauty. They have been friends forever, but with everything that's happened, he probably shouldn't spill his guts about Blair. "Well, I got caught smoking one too many joints"

"And here I thought I was the only one with problems" she joked, but grew solemn at the idea.

"How about you, why are you here?" he asked, hoping to cheer her up, or at least get to talk about what's got her suddenly down.

"Serena?" Eric pocked his head out his bedroom door. "Nate?"

"Eric?" Nate was even more confused. "You're committed too… are all the Van Der Woodsens here?" Nate actually made an attempt to look around and check.

"Actually I'm the only one, Serena's just visiting" He approached the two and shook Nate's hand. Nate made a quick note of the scar on the younger boy's wrist, but before he asked Eric noticed and retracted his hand, and hid both behind his back. Nate took the hint.

"Well, I'm staying a couple of rooms down; just needed the toilet… guess I'll be seeing you around for the rest of the summer?"

"You're only here for the summer?" Serena asked

"Yeah, well it's not like my parents give too much a damn. Besides, people will suspect something if I don't turn up to school" He laughed, knowing how far his parents would go. They don't give a damn about much more than the public's perception. And since they supposedly tried, they won't be shunned from the elites. Not that any of the elites are good parents.

* * *

The following afternoon

"Blair?" Chuck once again found Blair lounging by the pool.

"Shouldn't you be getting measured?" Chuck had to refrain from making any jokes.

"I wanted to apologize"

"There's nothing to apologize for, two people as easy and promiscuous as you and Serena deserve to be together…" she didn't feel like giving him any chances.

"I don't mean to hurt you" He could tell she rather ignored it. Pretend like nothing happened, and escape into her movie fantasy.

"Then leave"

"I messed up, I always do. I was drunk, and upset… and I didn't want to share you" Blair remained silent, but he knew she heard every word. "I want to make us better"

"There is no US Chuck" Blair responded cold heartedly. "Just because I have to work with you, doesn't mean I have to do anything more than tolerate you" She felt her heart tighten, and was never more thankful for her sunglasses.

"I guess you're right" He had much more to say, but it wasn't the time. So he left.

She waited until he was inside before taking off her glasses. She rubbed at her eyes, furiously hoping they would stop tearing, but it didn't work. She was still upset over everything that happened earlier that summer. It hurt even more that she couldn't help being upset about it. Chuck with Serena broke her heart more than ever imagining Nate with the blonde, and that realization was painful.

In addition to how Chuck was, under the influence… it terrified her being alone with him in that state. He was self destructive, and anyone who got close would suffer along with him. Whether it be Nate, who's only a stoner due to Chuck's influences; or Serena who was introduced to the lifestyle along with him. Chuck was just not good, and she didn't need that. She needed to be with someone who would make her happy, and not cause her any more distress. Serena seriously needed to hurry herself over here.

* * *

"No, absolutely not"

"But mom" Serena and Eric pleaded in unison.

"He's not allowed out when still in recovery Serena"

"Are you sure it's that and not the fact you told everyone he was in Florida." It wasn't a question, more of a challenge, but Lilly wouldn't bother with it.

"This conversation is over. I'd be happy to have you come, but Eric needs to stay put" Their mother hung up before anymore could be said.

"You should go" Eric insisted for the umpteenth time. "Take a break, enjoy the sun"

"But I can't leave you here alone" Serena's rebuttal was consistent

"I have Nate, and he's got video games in his room"

"Aren't video games against the rules?"

"Only the violent ones… he has Need for Speed, and Fifa!" Eric had already spent the other evening with the older boy, and he was actually pretty fun. They just played games and complained about the food until they decided to order Chinese take-out. They just weren't allowed much more than that, especially since they had to be supervised while hanging out since it was only Nate's second night. Making the occasional comment about how the game wasn't as fun without being high didn't help either.

"Fine, but only for the weekend" She made her way out to pick up a bathing suit. She needed to get out of the city. It's been a couple of days since she bumped into Dan, and he hasn't called. That alone was upsetting. But now she would get some shopping done to spend the end of her summer on the beach.

* * *

"Blair" Eleanor called for her daughter. Friday finally arrived, and the photo shoot would have to start taking place in a couple of hours. Blair woke up ready to shower, and spend her morning being pampered for her shoot.

After finally finishing off her hair and make up she made her way to the closet where they set out outfit after outfit for her dress into. She made a quick check of her phone and smiled to the text Serena sent confirming she was arriving later that day.

"Charles, excellent. Blair are you ready?" she heard her mother call from behind the curtain, and at exiting all cheered that she looked perfect for the part. She didn't care though, she was far too entranced by the look Chuck gave her.

"Are you ready?" it seemed like everyone kept asking her that, but when Chuck did she merely nodded. Why is it that he could pull off her mother's male line as well as she did the female attire, she couldn't even help staring and the sudden fear that struck her was making matters worse.

"Alright everyone, lets have you two standing at opposite ends" The photographer instructed, and Chuck took a few steps back. "Give me your best pose at ignoring each other" Blair looked away and let out a breath. She crossed her arms infront of her chest, but was scolded for it.

"No, Blair, we want to see the dress. And Chuck, try looking away from Blair" the photographer was annoyed already, but she quickly turned to see Chuck had been standing with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes still looking over. He gave her a smile and looked down instead, before turning away. A failed attempt as his eyes still glanced over.

A few shots were taken, but the photographer didn't seem pleased. "Let's try something else. Chuck, go hold Blair's hands" Chuck went over to Blair as was told.

He was taller than before, Blair noted it. He was looking down at her with a mischievous smile she couldn't mirror back, and she hated him for it. He reached for her hands and held them with his own just by there sides.

Chuck couldn't help taking his chance, leaning over to cover her face from the camera with his own to whisper in her ear. "Relax Blair, I don't bite"

"Perfect" the photographer cheered. "Now Blair, I want you to lean onto Chuck, wrap your arms around his neck, and maybe stand on your toes. Chuck support Blair… and will you two start having fun… it's not like you're being tortured into doing this" that sparked Blair back to her normal self.

"Really Chuck, you should be happy to have me anywhere near your disease infected body" She laid her head on his shoulder, her arms resting against his chest as her hands held onto his neck. She looked at the camera and smiled. She would be a professional about it, and would enjoy the hell she could inflect on Chuck.

"I assure you, I'm as tortured by your company, as you are mine" That made Blair smirk, which looked perfect enough on camera along with Chuck's. The two looked positively devious.

* * *

"Hello?" Serena answered her phone just as she got into the limo. He bags were all packed, and she was on her way.

"Serena?" So for him to call now just sucked. "It's Dan"

"Hey Dan, I can't talk right now-" she sucked at lying, to the extent that even this complete stranger could call her out on it.

"Then how about we talk later today, maybe watch a movie?" He will not let her get away, he finally gathered his courage, and waited long enough to call.

"I can't," she smiled. "I'm actually on my way to the Hamptons for the weekend…"

"Oh" He was going to kill his sister.

"But I'll text you when I get back?" she didn't want to say no really. She just didn't like how she already felt a little obsessed about the guy.

"That's perfect, I'll see you when you get back" he smiled.

"Alright bye" she hung up and sunk into her seat. Why was she going to the Hamptons again? Right, Blair.

Dan pumped his fist in the air before turning back to his sister with an angry face. She will pay.

_"Tell me why I have to wait three days?" Dan rubbed his head having been dyeing to call the blonde he's been waiting all her life to call._

_"It's the rule. Serena's used to everyone desperately pawning for her, you have to be different Dan" Jenny, Dan's sister, insisted._

_"Besides, the Bro Code-" His father attempted to input into the argument. But both his kids gave him a look to stop._

_

* * *

_

**AN: ok a few questions;**

**1- ****Do you want Dan and Serena to have more interactions, than need be, in the story? **

**2- ****Chuck and Blair, are they enjoyable, or are there any characteristics I should look out for to make them better?**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for reviewing, it's always nice to have the encouragement to write. Hope you're enjoying the story.**

**

* * *

**

"Serena!" Blair didn't care that she was in the middle of a photo shoot; she ran towards the door and engulfed her friend in a hug that she deemed far overdue. It's been forever, and felt even longer as she got a good hold of the taller girl. She also needed to get away from her fellow model/ex-lover/Bass, and her friend couldn't have timed her arrival any better.

"Blair!" Serena reciprocated the hug "What's all this?" and made a quick glance around the Waldorf's summerhouse, taking in the work filled atmosphere. The foyer alone had been filled with everything you could imagine at a photo shoot; lights, cameras, staff, and clothes... lots and lots of clothes.

"Didn't I tell you?" Blair honestly didn't recall. "I'm modelling for my mother's latest lines," She motioned towards the clothes.

Everyone else realized the reunion would take a moment longer than expected and decided on a break. Even Chuck snuck away before any comments could be made. Mostly to use the toilet, and get himself some water. He and Blair have been arguing about everything. Despite what they chose to show the camera, they just could not stop bickering, and everyone seemed to recognise it as never ending.

"Wow, that's amazing Blair!" it was, Serena was happy for her friend. This is one thing she knew that Blair's, less than confident self-esteem, could use. "I'm so happy for you."

"Don't be, it's all rather dull. We've been at it for hours, and I'm bored!" That was a lie. She was just tense from having to deal with Chuck. The close proximity was wearing her out, and she kept losing herself; forgetting her stance that Chuck is just not good. Despite how much she did squabble with him, she still found it all amusing, and she shouldn't. He is to be avoided at all costs, but similarly she has to pretend she's into him for a stupid photo shoot where over 90% of the photos will end up in the shredder. A waste in her mind since she swore there was a photo or two that Chuck looked evidently scared of her threats... she figured she might just snatch those away.

"Aw, I'm sure we can make it fun, have you asked Eleanor if you could have a hunky co-model?" Serena nudged her suggestively, and as it so happens, Chuck returns to bestow the response Blair has been denying.

"I'm sure she has, but unfortunately for Blair, she's stuck with me." Chuck didn't even bother sugar coating it. He was suffering having Blair in his arms, against his entire body, without much leeway to do anything about it. The rush of regret over what happened hit him again just at the memory, and the blonde's appearance.

"Chuck" Serena glanced between the two brunettes, "what are you doing here?" She took a cautious step back, recalling the last time she was with him she gave in to a rather dark temptation to self-destruct in a certain Bass's arms. Not a good idea, ever.

"Working" he grabbed an apple off the craft service table. Serena rolled her eyes at his response, having figured that much out by herself.

"Does Nate know?" She returned to Blair who gave Serena a stern look for mentioning the boy.

"No, it's not like I need to tell him anything..." Serena didn't seem anymore clued in than when she asked so Blair continued easily. "We broke up." It was an easy enough statement to say, and she shrugged to emphasize how little it really mattered. They never felt together to start with. Well, she didn't anyways. In addition to the fact, he didn't seem to mind ending it either. It was mutual, and understanding, and Blair was a little disappointed he didn't fight for her, but seamlessly knew that it wouldn't change a thing.

Chuck nearly choked on the apple bite he took. To say it was a surprise would be quite the understatement, to hear that the two broke up was beyond outrageous. After everything they've been through, and demanded, especially since Nate was rather serious this time around. Neither of them even bothered to mention it earlier, and now Blair was fair game again. Well, as fair as she'll let it be before he gives in to drastic measures. However, he had to remain timed.

Blair smiled at Chuck's reaction. He didn't know. That was amazing, but neither did Serena by the look she gave her it seemed as if that's the last thing she'd ever expect to hear. That pleased the brunette, to realize that this time around Nate and her have tried, they both gave it what they could, but it just couldn't be.

"What? Blair are you ok? When did this happen?" the blonde was in shock, but Blair remained indifferent.

"I rather we spoke in private about this S" she gave Chuck a knowing look of disgust, and Serena caught it without hesitation. She made sure to stay away from the boy as well, recalling the memory from earlier that summer; she didn't care to ignite any possible fuses that would set off Blair.

"Blair! Chuck! We're waiting!" Chuck smirked at how the photographer seemed to get more irritated with them as they progressed. The two weren't exactly the easiest pair to work with.

"I should go," Blair rolled her eyes at how she was being bossed around by someone so far beneath her. He was a professional though, and her mother would definitely be disappointed by any lack of enthusiasm from her part. At least she got to stand in the spotlight, literally.

"Sure B" Serena smiled as Blair gave her a quick hug, knowing she should probably head to her grandmother's and see her own family. "I'll come by at dinner"

"I missed you S" Blair whispered to the blonde before letting her go to run back to the shoot. Just then Serena felt the guilt from leaving without a word, having escaped for reasons of her own, but completely keeping Blair in the dark on so much. She had to tell her, she just had to time it right.

* * *

"I need to go to a luncheon, are you alright here?" Eleanor was hardly there, she would pass by, as she did now, but she was constantly on the move.

"Just great Eleanor" the photographer insisted. "You two should change, and I will see you," he gave Eleanor a kiss on each cheek, "Later"

Blair could have sworn the man was a teenage girl in disguise. He was getting on her bad side due to the fact he kept referring to her state as rigid. She'd be calmer if she didn't have to work with Chuck, let alone deal with a pmsing photographer. Wasn't her mother the one who insisted Chuck was bad news, and now seems to have thrown that idea out the window to have him model for her.

"Blair" Chuck appeared on the other side of the curtain. She was almost done changing, but didn't care to hurry up for anyone. "Can we talk?"

"We're working Bass, not that you know the meaning of work" she retorted before pulling back the curtain to step out fully clothed in another dress.

"This has a lot to do with our work. The photographer keeps bitching about us, and I was just wondering if you needed any help loosening up" he smirked suggestively. He would do anything to get in her pants right now.

"I can help myself" she smirked back and grabbed a glass of champagne. He cringed and walked back to the set with Blair right behind him. she gulped the drink down and smiled up at the boy.

The photographer seemed to have noticed something between the two. He was quick to recognise what just might help him get a better photo, and acted on it. "Can everyone leave the room please" Chuck shrugged, hoping to escape. "Not you two," he pointed at Chuck and Blair, "you stay. Everyone," he looked around and everyone dispersed. He wasn't just the photographer, Blair knew he had total control of the shoot, especially since her mother left, but he did take the photographs. She should probably find out his name if he'll continue working with her mother.

"I need you two to work with me here, relax but be happy... Think of the best sex you've ever had or something" He wasn't serious about the last comment, saying it off handily as the first thing that came to mind. Blair almost gasped at the recommendation, but Chuck smiled without a care. Before either answered though he went on.

"Do you know what it's like to give in to lust? I want you two to show me lust, passion, desire. Teenagers don't care for normal poses, they want scandalous. Wouldn't you rather that yourselves?" The two remained silent, taken aback by all he just said.

"I don't think this is at all appropriate" Blair was the first to finally break the silence. This was her mother's colleague and he was asking her to act like a hormonal teenager for a camera.

"Are you scared Waldorf, think you may not be able to act this out?" Chuck smirked "I could always help" the last few words were a challenge she couldn't refuse.

"Hardly bass, in fact I was hoping to spare you the discomfort of temptations" The game changed all together, now knowing exactly how to put him through hell.

"Perfect, now we'll keep this talk between us, and see how things go alright?" The photographer was actually being human, and not an overdramatic man child.

"Don't worry Waldorf, I'll be taking the lead" Chuck whispered to her as the photographer left to get the rest of the crew back.

"As long as I get to hurt you" Blair said with a smirk, making sure to keep to their usual tone to remain on the private side.

"A masochist at heart, truly I have missed you dominating side" Before Blair could remark the photographer returned, excited to get back to business. Not recognising that a new challenge was set. Chuck and Blair would perform as required, while attempting to make the other as uncomfortable as possible.

"Alright, give me temptation, lust, scandalous" Blair ignored every word the photographer said and quickly turned to Chuck by her side. She took her chance for a pre-emptive strike, grabbing him by the trousers he wore and reached for the button to swiftly undo before anyone even managed a blink.

Chuck wasn't ready for that, especially since his trousers were beginning to feel tighter than usual. "Uncomfortable Bass?" The wickedness in her voice snapped him out of his recoil, and his hands went to work. Finding the small of her back to pull her closer, emphasizing exactly what she'd just unleashed.

"I wouldn't refer to this as discomfort" he spoke huskily and she blushed, but managed another move that the photographer was either cheering or instructing them on a different type of behaviour. Never the less they continued their game without a care of anyone else in the room.

Blair pulled at his tucked shirt, as his hands fisted the material of her dress. She reached his collar and pulled him down so that their faces were an inch apart.

"You can't win this Bass" It was a threat, but he went with it.

"I think I can" He stared her in the eye before glancing down at her desirable lips, and finally giving in to something he'd been dying to do all day. Hi lips found hers with a gentle kiss, he stilled against her momentarily before kissing her again, finding it impossible to stop, and before Blair had a chance to react the photographer called out even louder. She pulled back and looked over at the older man with the camera, taking a precautionary step away from Chuck.

"I said stop!" he emphasized again. "We ran out of film, but that was good. Although I won't need you two to actually kiss, your heads won't be in the photographs"

"What?" both Blair and Chuck were surprised at this. Why the hell were they kept being told to look at each other and tilt their heads in one way or another or whatever it was. All that wasted time.

"Well, since neither of you could stop talking long enough to smile, let alone give me any expressions I can work with, we've decided to focus on the clothes. However the body motion just now was exactly what I was looking for to bring out the potential in the wearer" The photographer didn't plan to say more than this and turned to talk with the rest of the crew.

Blair looked over to Chuck who seemed disappointed, but once he caught her staring she turned and left. She quickly changed out of her mother's dress, and put on a robe. She rushed up the stairs, reached her room, and found the bathroom to clean herself of whatever just transpired with Chuck.

* * *

"Blair?" Chuck had been knocking on her door for ten minutes with no reply. He was considering the possibility that she's decided on climbing out her window, something a heroine would do in a movie. But this wasn't a movie, and Blair did not posses enough upper body strength, or a crew to help her achieve this. The motivation was still there, which made Chuck knock even louder.

The camera and crew ended for the day, and were collecting everything when they told Chuck to inform Blair that they planned to start again tomorrow morning. He doubted she didn't know this already though, it was her mother's shoot, but he wanted to talk to her, or not talk, whichever happens first.

"Chuck?" Serena's voice made Chuck turn away from the door and stare at the blonde. She was there again and he hated it, he hated the memory she brought back to him. Just at that he wished for an escape in a form he knew too well, but refused it.

"What are YOU doing here?" he was rude, and didn't care. In his mind there were a few women who deserved his care, and even fewer deserved his kindness, and Serena was not deserving of anything from him.

"I told her to come" Blair opened her door long enough to let Serena in. She didn't close it instantly as she allowed an exchange of glance between herself and Chuck.

"I wanted to talk" He held the door open.

"There's nothing to talk about, we were working" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall regardless. Allowing the door to shut after her, leaving Serena in the room alone, and themselves in the hall.

"I want you" he admitted

"That's too bad, because you'll NEVER have me Chuck"

"How could you forgive her then?" he seethed as he spoke of Serena.

"The same reason Nate forgave you" she insisted. "She's my best friend, and despite whatever blame you decide to plant on her, it doesn't change what you've done." She took a moment before continuing. "you knew, but you went ahead and did the one thing I feared the most" she slowly regretted continuing this conversation.

"I'm sorry Blair, I never meant to hurt you... but you hurt me too" he calmed as he spoke realizing the impact he made. "I wasn't thinking clearly, and I promise I've changed"

"I find that hard to believe"

"30 days"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll let you get back to Serena, but I can't not have you in my life Blair. I'll do anything," he swore before leaving realizing how pathetic he probably sounded saying all that, but he knew that he needed to tell her, if not show her how serious he was.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chuck" she called before re-entering her room, leaving him with some hope that they could reunite, if only as friends for now.

* * *

**AN: So what do you all think of what's happening. Good, bad? Worth heading in the same direction?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all your reviews, I hope you enjoy this update. :) **

* * *

Blair and Serena talked all night about everything. The next morning was like nothing had changed between them. When they decided to enjoy the day at the beach, Blair was more than happy to be seen with the blonde. She even allowed her the satisfaction of rubbing tanning lotion on her back.

"Serena, do you mind?" Blair laid on her stomach and passed the bottle back to her friend. She heard the contents being squeezed out and felt large hands work the lotion into her back, but they weren't Serena's. She could easily tell as they slid across her skin, but was certainly confirmed by his cocky words.

"Is that enough Blair?" Chuck's husky voice perked her ears, but she wouldn't succumb to him. She turned to face him, but his hands were still on her as they laid in the warm sun.

"You shouldn't be here Chuck," she warned, removing her sunglasses to accept his challenge, and stare him down. He only leaned closer, his hands now manoeuvring across her bare abdomen. He gave her a smirk and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Just tell me when to stop." They were alone now, on her bed, and she was pulling at his clothes, ripping at the material, before bringing him back to her. She was craving release that only he'd managed to supply, and she wouldn't dare let him go just yet.

"Chuck," she stirred, hoping to feel him, she called to him again, moving her hips up to meet his, but he wasn't there.

Her eyes jolted open and she was in her bedroom. She turned to look to the side of her bed where Serena slept silently.

It was a dream...

Blair and Serena have been up most of the night talking about the boys. Serena was shocked to hear about everything Blair had done with Chuck. She also sensed the vulnerability that overwhelmed her when it came to him. Despite the many times she would deny having felt anything for Chuck, Blair still couldn't hide the feelings that came with every word regarding him.

She merely explained that it was a matter of greed, she enjoyed having the bad boy's attention, and that's why she hasn't filed for a restraining order. On a different note, Nate came up when Serena mentioned bumping into him at the Ostroff center. This brought up the topic of why Serena was at the center to begin with, and soon enough Eric.

Blair felt worse about ever blaming the blonde for her irrationality when she almost slept with Chuck. She even hated ever being mad when she hadn't the slightest clue about herself and Chuck. Not that there were any feelings. Blair refused to believe that she ran back to Chuck for any reason other than fear of moving forward with Nate. But she knew she was ready, she had been, despite the lack of pleasure in a certain department, they were good. Now they just needed a break. Nate needed time to recover, and they were allowed to be on their own for a while. If they were meant to be, they'd find their way back.

Blair sighed at that thought, and forced herself to get back to sleep. For now she would relish in dreams that involved her and her prince, and not some Bass.

* * *

The next morning, Blair and Serena both woke to the rather familiar sound of Eleanor Waldorf's yelling. Moments later she was calling for her daughter, and Blair exchanged a quick glance with the blonde before getting out of bed and putting on her robe.

"Blair," her mother called again, just as she made it to the top of the stairs. "Care to explain these?" she just threw the photographs all over the staircase. Blair glanced down at them and recognized a few instantly. Her head shot up, to look at her mom, but instead caught sight of Chuck leaning against the far wall, sporting his trademark smirk. "Were you trying to embarrass me Blair?" Thankfully her mother didn't even wait for a response before turning to stare down the photographer standing by her.

"Eleanor," the photographer tried to calm her down, "you knew we would be cropping them to focus on the dresses,"

"You either find new model, and have these done by next week, or I'll hire a photographer that knows how to present my daughter well in my clothes," she poked at his chest and stormed off.

Serena was quick by Blair side, but the brunette couldn't hold it in much longer. It was tearing at her insides, and when her mom was at a safe distance she finally let it out. She laughed. She was laughing so hard, her eyes began to tear and her stomach ached. This was by far the funniest meltdown her mother has ever had. Serena started to laugh, and soon enough she watched Chuck begin collecting the photos to present to her.

"I don't know what she's talking about" Blair finally managed to speak after much of her laughing, "these are pretty good," she studied the pictures, pleased with how she looked. Charming, mysterious, seductive...

"Well, you're a good model Blair" Chuck added.

"Thanks Bass," she let out a sigh of content, having actually enjoyed that. "Guess since I'm pretty much fired, you want to go to the beach?" Blair asked Serena who was initially concerned but recognised Blair's genuine laughter. Sure, she may have lost a few brain cells, mostly from spending time with two boys who smoked far too much weed, but she was ultimately sane enough to be truly happy.

"I'll go home and get my swimsuit" Serena announced happily.

"Just take one of mine" She finally stood up and ushered Serena back to the room. She almost passed the door when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"I'll be keeping that" he grabbed for a photo, and despite her instinct to fight him for it, she didn't.

The second she entered the room, she locked it and let out a breathe she held onto for too long. He was too close, and she was too relaxed. She can't just forget that he almost slept with Serena. Almost, he didn't, but almost.

* * *

The day went by rather quickly. Blair was surprised to have been left alone to tan with her friend. She thought Chuck would have come by to annoy her. She expected him to, and he didn't. It was kind of annoying in itself, and that was even more annoying, since he managed to annoy her without even being there to annoy her. God, he was so annoying.

"You okay B?" Serena asked as they packed up once the sun set.

"Yeah, I just thought Chuck would make my day hell, as usual" she replied nonchalantly. Really, why was she stressed about it. He finally got the hint. He needed to step off, at least for now. Their little, whatever it was, was officially over and meant nothing. She loved Nate, but that ended. She was single, and free to do as she liked with whomever.

"Oh, he left," Serena blurted out, snapping Blair out of her thoughts. The brunette just stared at Serena inquisitively until she continued, "my mom said that we got their staff for the rest of the week since they've already been paid and well..." Serena didn't know what else to say, that's pretty much all she knew.

Of course he would do this. First he makes her think he'll chase after her, and then he goes off and leaves. He can be so conceited. Quite the personal reminder.

"I have to go" Blair announced, despite having already been getting ready to leave to begin with. Serena was leaving tomorrow, and she planned to join her. She wasn't going to be left alone in the Hamptons with her psycho mom, that's for sure.

* * *

"Hey man," Nate smiled as Chuck entered his room at the center. "How'd you find me?"

"Overheard the nurses gossip," Chuck took a seat on the bed and toyed with the bottle of water he held onto for dear life. "seems like you're considered as quite the charmer," he smirked over to his friend, happy to see he's doing well. "How've you been?"

"Bored, sober, kind of put me off my game," he paused the video game he'd been playing for the past few hours and put aside the controller. It was too late for Erik, or anyone, to be visiting him, but knowing Chuck, he had a way around these rules. "Brought me any weed?" he asked hopefully.

"I quite" Chuck admitted before laying back on the bed. "I haven't so much as had a drink either in a while" Nate started to laugh, but not really getting it, was this some sort of Chuck Bass joke.

"Seriously, where's the stash?"

"I'm serious, after... everything. I figured I should just stop being a dick" Chuck stated blatantly to Nate. Nate actually listened, although the words of advice didn't flow as easily as they used to when he had a few joints.

"Chuck, sometimes we go over board... doesn't mean there's anything wrong with us" Nate explained wisely.

"I did go over the deep end back then, and so have you," Chuck explained. Nate may not have been as bad to fully quite, but he had to cool it, at least for a little while. He wasn't doing so well himself, in constant need of a joint, or a drink. They had that in common, they both had a vice, and at one point they shared her.

"I thought," Nate began, realizing that he missed talking to Chuck, having him as his advisor. "I though being with Blair would fix things, but I still fucked up" Nate laughed, rubbing at his head and thinking how he managed to get himself stuck in this place. Chuck only sat nervously at having to approach that topic. He couldn't talk about her that casually with Nate. He just kept thinking about how he practically cheated on his best friend, and helped his girlfriend cheat on him too.

"You still love her?" Nate finally asked and Chuck looked over unsure.

"I want her," Chuck corrected. Love had nothing to do with it, it can't.

"Not good enough man," Nate shook his head. "I won't let you have her until you love her... you won't deserve her otherwise"

Chuck wasn't even sure what had changed. In fact he just kept staring at Nate in shock. Was he giving him his blessing to go after Blair?

"I should go," Chuck got up, knowing he had a lot to think about. His loyalties with Nate came first, but even Nate wasn't holding him back, not that it ever had, but now something did. He couldn't just go after her to get her to sleep with him again. No he cared more for her than to do such a thing, didn't he?

"Alright, but next time..." Nate motioned smoking a joint and winked at Chuck.

Chuck sat in his limo for the next few hours thinking through what Nate had said. He asked him to love her, it just felt strange, too concise. Love. 4 letters, that held too much value, and was and should still be worthless to him. shouldn't it? He wasn't ready for that. He didn't know how to love anyone. Besides, she didn't want him, not yet anyways, and there was no way she'd love him. why give her something he wouldn't even get in return. But wasn't that the whole idea of love, to expect nothing in return? He couldn't do that, he was selfish, he wanted more for himself, and he knew that, but knew he couldn't drag her down like that.

* * *

"I hate him!" Blair yelled as she stepped back into her apartment the next day. Bags were being carried in by staff as she stormed to the house phone and dial. Her cell phone died from the many attempts she made to call Chuck. She would dial, but shut the phone before the first ring. She repeated this throughout the ride over, and all morning. Serena thought she was going mad, but that would be an understatement.

Now, Blair, having dropped off Serena at her apartment, began her new plan of attack.

"Blair?" he answered at the second ring and she smiled wickedly into the house phone.

"Come over"

* * *

Chuck nervously stepped out of the elevator. He finally came to a conclusion. He even succumbed to a drink, throwing away the whole idea of bettering himself. He didn't need to anymore.

"Chuck?" Blair descended the stairs, tightening the sash around her robe to hold it in place.

"Blair," he smiled to greet her. "Welcome back to the city," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I didn't expect you to come home so soon"

"Yeah," she relished in the feel of his skin against hers. She knew she could have him, he wanted her too. "I noticed you left, without a good bye even" she lift a questioning brow, grabbing two drinks from the table at her side, and offering him one.

"Sorry about that," he took the drink and studied it. Gin martini, classic Blair. "You know, I stopped drinking for a while,"

"Thirty days?" she brought up the number he'd expressed the other night. "How'd that go?"

"Pretty good," he tipped the glass back and finished it in one go.

"Well, I wanted to talk," Blair cleared her throat. She had his full attention now and ushered him to sit on the couch in the foyer. "I think, after everything that's happened, and for the sake of our mutual friendship with Nate, that we should be friends," she smirked, hoping he would take the bait. Hoping he would rise to the challenge, and fight her wit until they were in her bed.

"Yes," Chuck answered too quickly, earning himself a questioning look from Blair before he continued. "Yeah, completely. We fucked up... I fucked up big time last year, and I can't do that to Nate, or you.." Blair couldn't respond, for a second there she thought he agreed, Chuck hardly agreed when they were fighting. Did this mean they wouldn't fight anymore, no more witty remarks, or possible relieving activities... Who made that decision?

"So long as we have an understanding," she ended it, having now faced a situation she hadn't expected. Chuck and Blair, friends, buds, amigos. It sounded so... vile. But she couldn't very well be asking him to ravish her, tear at her robe, and revel in the sight of her in her best negligee, no matter how stimulating it all sounded.

"I owe you a lot Blair," she snapped back and listened to what else he had to say. "This summer, the work..." he began, but she interrupted, suddenly happy for Chuck.

"You got the grades?" She was smiling, not at all surprised that he couldn't do it, but that he did. She knew how much it meant to him, and she was honestly proud.

"Yeah," he smiled back, she was infectious like that. Her happiness rubbed off on him, and he hated it but loved it all the same. He wouldn't dare make her sad, if her smiles would make him feel this... high. "Bart was pretty impressed."

A moment of silent fell between them, and they just sat there smiling. Finally chuck leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you," it came out as a whisper, but just as the words left his lips he inhaled her scent. It was more than the grades, or the times she helped him study. He was thanking her for finally accepting his apology, finally letting him be her friend again at least.

Blair hugged him back, but didn't like this sudden change in Chuck. He wasn't... himself. He was too good, too nice, but something inside her knew that it was just for her. She hoped that it was, because starting school this year was going to be hard enough single as it is, let alone having to explain why it ended with Nate... again.


End file.
